Harm Love
by Kirishiro Kyoka Kohaku
Summary: Kau akan memperpendek usiamu jika kau tetap mencintainya... itulah perkataan dari gadis rambut biru. kata-katanya lembut namun menusuk relung hati Sasuke. WARNING : Shonen/Ai, AU, and OOC. RnR please!


**A/N : Hi, kembali lagi dangan RyuHi-chan. Kali ini dangan fic yang sama sekali beda dengan sebelumnya.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M (and always will :p)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru XD**

**Genre : Drama/Mystery**

**WARNING : Shonen-AI/Yaoi, AU, OOC, mature scene, and violence (maybe…)**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**HARM LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke's POV

Ketika kutatap langit, yang ada hanya kegelapan semata. Kemudian, ketika kucoba 'tuk mendengar, rintikan hujan lebat lah yang kini memenuhi telingaku. Sejujurnya, semua itu seakan menyesatkanku ke dalam kegelapan luas yang tak berdasar. Apalagi harapan dan permohonan yang sudah susah payah kubangun, kini runtuh begitu langit tak jua kembali cerah. Menyisakan pecahan-pecahan impian yang tak lagi memiliki bentuk, lalu mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang sudah seharusnya kukubur dalam-dalam.

Jikalau memang beginilah semua itu berakhir, harus bagaimana lagi aku kembali berharap? Apabila kenyataan tak seindah apa yang dikhayalkan, apabila semua cinta yang ia beri padaku hanya kepalsuan semata, mungkin lebih baik hari di mana semua ini dimulai tak pernah ada. Meski begitu, aku tetap mengharap agar dirinya, yang merupakan awal dan akhir dari segalanya bagiku tetap berada di sisiku. Terlebih ketika aku sudah benar-benar mengerti kepada sispakah hendaknya kuberikan hatiku. Namun ketika kusadari aku tlah mencintai lebih dari yang seharusnya, aku takut perasaanku akan berakhir sia-sia. Seperti apa yang terjadi lebih dari sembilan tahun lalu.

"Hei Sasuke, rencana kita pasti berakhir sampai di sini saja ya?"

"Ya, kau benar." Kataku diakhiri senyuman singkat. Aku masih menatapnya ketika ia melayangkan pandangan ke langit yang gelap, menyelami deraian berkas-berkas air yang menghujam bumi.

"Naruto…" aku bergumam, mencoba melupakan seberkas ingatan yang mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan, aku terkejut. Tak kusangka ia mendengarnya.

"Enggak."

"Hei, kalau mau ngomong yang jelas dong."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Mana bisa aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang memikirkannya. Bisa-bisa ia tertawa dan menganggapku aneh. Meski aku sendiri tak menyangkal jika diriku sendiri adalah orang aneh. Apalagi jika ia yang mengatakannya. Karena seburuk apapun kata-katanya terhadapku, akan kuanggap sebagai pembenaran, juga kenyataan tentang diriku sebenarnya.

Sekilas, aku mengintip dari balik bulu mataku, mencoba menatap dirinya yang duduk disebelahku. Kemudian aku cepat-cepat membuang muka, karena aku yakin wajahku akan memerah jika aku terus bertahan menatapnya. Lagipula, kenapa ia menatapku? Apa ia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu? Tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkannya sampai ke situ. Apalagi dengan matanya yang biru bagai air yang mengalir, aku bisa merasakan sedikit aliran emosi yang tak biasanya ada dalam dirinya. Ah, jika ia tetap menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Kemudian dengan sangat lambat, ia mendekatiku. Tatapan dan ekspresi wajahnya seolah tak menghiraukan jika kami berada di teras halaman belakang rumah, bukannya berada di sebuah ruangan kosong entah dimana. Lalu, ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan membuatnya menyentuh pipiku. Sejenak, aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Namun membuatku serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Saat kutatap matanya, aku bisa melihat cerminan diriku sendiri dengan pipi yang merona. Membuatku berpikir untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia semakin mendekat, dan jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. Aku mencoba menutup mata, dan…

"Hoi! Naruto, di mana kau?"

Suara yang sangat kukenal dan kutakuti itu mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Agaknya hingga membuat lantai bergetar. Kemudian dengan cepat, Naruto kembali keposisinya semula. Ia berdecak ketika menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia, entah kenapa, menunjukan ekspresi kecewa yang dalam. Lalu dari matanya yang mengerling ke arahku bisa kulihat adanya rasa sesal meski tersamarkan oleh rasa kecewa, yang sebenarnya kuakui juga kurasakan. Hanya saja aku tak merasakan sesal seperti yang dirasakannya.

"Ya! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!" kata Naruto membalasnya, sementara aku merasakan sekelumit kekecewaan yang bertambah besar ketika ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kelihatannya Ibu memanggilku, sampai nanti." Katanya lagi diiringi senyuman singkat.

"Nona Tsunade?"

"Ya, siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu?" katanya lembut. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Nona'? Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, bahkan sejak kau mulai tinggal di sini untuk memanggilnya Ibu 'kan?" lanjutnya datar.

"Baiklah, Ibu kalau begitu."

"Hmm…" ia bergumam, kamudian tersenyum senang. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari sisiku dengan langkah yang cepat. Pastinya ia pergi ke tempat ibunya berada. Lagipula meski tak terlihat, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat menghormati orang tuanya.

Kepergiannya tak urung membuatku merasa kesepian, kenapa ia tak mengabaikannya meski hanya sebentar saja? Tak tahu 'kah dirinya bahwa sejak aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu menantikan kedekatan yang tak biasanya seperti hari ini? Kumohon, meski hanya pengandaian belaka, aku ingin ia mengerti perasaanku. Meski harus kutukar dengan apapun milikku.

End of Sasuke's POV

Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi hujan lebat, meski entah berapa lama waktu yang dilewatkannya dalam kesendirian. Namun hatinya terus menunggu Naruto yang tak juga cepat kembali. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya saja, setiap ia memikirkan untuk pergi, ia selalu merasa jikalau Naruto 'kan kembali sebentar lagi. Kemudian dalam penantian yang tak berujung itulah diam-diam ia berpikir. Bahwa apakah perasaannya pada Naruto adalah perasaannya yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya sekedar kesetian dan balas budi yang membutakan matanya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menampik pendapat yang muncul dari relung hatinya itu, kemudian lebih memilih untuk mempercayai bahwa yang dirasakannya pada Naruto adalah perasaan yang disebut 'cinta'.

Bel jam dinding tua kembali berbunyi, mengingatkan Sasuke pada dua kali dentingan sebelumnya sejak Naruto pergi. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang, bosan untuk menunggu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, meninggalkan tempat yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat bersejarah baginya. Karena ditempat inilah pertama kali Naruto mendekatinya dengan emosi ganjil namun menyejukan hati Sasuke yang dilanda ketakutan akan waktu yang tlah lalu dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tak kembali juga akhirnya." Katanya dengan desahan nafas yang tertahan. Kemudian ia segera beranjak dari teras belakang dan kembali kekamarnya.

"Hei Sasuke, bisakah kau pergi ke supermarket di seberang gang depan?" kata Tsunade memulai pembicaraan. Ia sedang memandang layar televisi yang sedari tadi terus meluncurkan iklan-iklan ketika mengatakannya. Sementara itu Sasuke terkejut dengan permintaan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk apa?" Sasuke tak benar-benar rela mengatakannya, apalagi ia masih menantikan Naruto yang menghilang sedari tadi. Dan seluruh perasaannya itu terlukis jelas di wajahnya jadi ia memilih untuk mengatakannya tanpa menatap Tsunade.

"Naruto, sejak tadi ia tak kembali juga. Aku sedikit khawatir." Katanya dengan nada yang tak kalah khawatir dengan kata-katanya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dan bersikap dingin.

"Ya, Ibu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada senang. Sampai ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa selama ini baru kali inilah ia memanggil Tsunade dengan panggilan yang sama dengan Naruto. Meski di lidahnya merasa ganjil, Sasuke tetap saja tak sadar dan tersenyum sendiri sambil berpikir kalau akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Naruto juga.

Di tengah jalanan yang licin oleh air hujan, di bawah payung yang menghalangi Sasuke dari hujan, ia mulai mengingat hari-hari kelam masa lalunya. Ia tahu bahwa itu semua mungkin bisa menyakiti hatinya, hanya saja ia sendiri tak bisa menahan diri 'tuk mengingatnya. Terlebih saat ini hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Dan ia sudah tak mampu membendung banjir kenangan yang kini mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia terus mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat. Sampai-sampai ia tak lagi memperhatikan langkahnya, bahkan dalam jutaan rasa kepedihannya itu ia tak lagi mengingat tujuannya untuk menemui Naruto. Ketika ia sudah tersadar dari tenggelamnya akan kenangan itu, ia sudah kehilangan arah dan tempat. Ia merasa tak pernah melawati daerah yang mengerikan seperti daerah ini. Daerah dimana bangunan-bangunan abad pertengahan berdiri dengan meganhnya. Namun, dibalik kemegahan yang tak biasa, terdapat aura menegangkan dan kelam yang tak ada duanya.

Sesaat Sasuke berpikir untuk kembali menyusuri jalanan di belakangnya. Tetapi ia tertarik pada rumah termegah yang berada di ujung jalan kumuh itu. Dan rasa penasaran mengalahkan perasaan tak enaknya, kemudian dengan keberanian dan nyali yang besar akhirnya Sasuke pergi menuju rumah itu. Saat itu langit malam yang tersapu awan mendung sudah tak lagi meneteskan rintikan hujan lebat. Yang ada hanya hembusan angin dan sedikit mendung yang tertinggal di akhirnya.

Begitu melewati pagar kokoh dari besi yang terlilit tanaman rambat, Sasuke melihat beberapa kupu-kupu ageha terbang ke sisi kanan rumah. Ia penasaran dan mengikutinya. Semakin Sasuke mengikuti kupu-kupu itu, semakin banyak juga jumlahnya, semakin besar juga perasaan berat yang dirasakan Sasuke. Hampir-hampir menahan setiap langkahnya.

Ia berdecak ketika menginjak lumpur sekaligus semak rosemary yang tajam, dan seketika dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan pakaian gothic hitam berenda-renda dan sang gadis memiliki rambut berwarna biru. Sesaat, Sasuke takjub melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Seorang gadis dengan bunga mawar putih yang terhias sempurna di rambutnya, kemudian gadis itu seakan menari dalam kelebatan kupu-kupu ageha. Ia merasa semakin penasaran ketika menyadari bahwa di tempat kotor seperti ini, kenapa ada seorang gadis yang menurut pandangan Sasuke sendiri tergolong cantik. Jadi Sasuke mendekatinya secara perlahan untuk mengetahuinya secara diam-diam. Sayangnya gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, kemudian berhenti menari dan berbalik ke depan Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya gadis itu. Suaranya ringan dan lembut bagai kain velvet. Dan bibirnya merah bagai mawar yang merekah.

"Ah, aku…" gadis itu menyela ucapan Sasuke dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Sst… diamlah. Biarkan aku bicara dulu." Katanya menggantung, kemudian Sasuke merasakan perasaannya bertambah semakin tak enak dalam waktu yang semakin lama dihabiskannya bersama gadis itu. Hatinya saja sampai mengerang ketakutan meski dirinya sendiri tak menyadari bahaya yang coba diungkapkan hatinya itu.

"Kau pasti sedang mencintai seseorang," ucap gadis itu penuh misteri, sementara wajah Sasuke bersemu merah padam, "Tapi sebaiknya kau tinggalkan cintamu itu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum dingin. Dan Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya.

Kenapa gadis itu sampai tahu perasaanku? Dan kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Naruto? Pikir Sasuke miris. Ia semakin merinding sekaligus penasaran pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena umurmu akan menjadi semakin singkat ketika kau meneruskan perasaanmu itu. Lagipula kau akan merasaakan penyesalan di neraka nanti." Kata gadis itu datar.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak percaya pada ramalan, tapi kenapa gadis itu membuatnya percaya pada ramalan yang belum pasti kebenarannya? Kemudian yang paling membuatnya penasaran, siapa gadis aneh itu sebenarnya? Gadis yang mampu membuat kupu-kupu ageha menari bersamanya dalam kelamnya malam, dan heningnya suasana ini?

"Siapa kau?" kata Sasuke akhirnya dengan suara serak. Ia tak percaya apa yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah kenyataan.

"Namaku Konan." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum yang semanis madu namun dengan aura yang sepekat kegelapan. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dan sejenak berpikir untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu secepat-cepatnya kemudian menghilang dan memutuskan untuk tak kembali ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Sampai di sini dulu chapter pertama, kuharap kalian suka dan berkenan untuk membaca lanjutannya. Namun sebelumnya, saya ucapkan -Arigatou Gozaimasu- dan di akhir kata, saya berarap pada diri saya sendiri untuk bisa membuat kelanjutannya~! Promosi dikit, kalau bisa RnR 'Sankaku Kankei' fic kolab dariku dan temanku A-chan alias AkatsukiImaginaryBlue! See you ^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
**


End file.
